


Hast du mal ein Problem

by meyretzka (stuckay)



Series: Inevitable [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckay/pseuds/meyretzka
Summary: “I need your help.”Marco looked confused. “Our help? What for?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short companion/prequel piece to [Closer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7945525/chapters/18165136). It's best to read this after reading Chapter 2 of Closer.

Training had just ended and Julian was currently trying to catch up with Marco and Mario who were just about to leave Brackel.

“Hey, wait up!” They stopped walking and turned around to face him.

“What’s up?” Mario asked.

“I need your help.”

Marco looked confused. “Our help? What for?”

“Well, um…” Dammit! He went over this in his head at least a hundred times. Why was it so hard to just say it out loud? “I- I have this crush and uh, I wanted to know your advice on how to show my affection… kinda?” He grimaced at his own awkwardness.

Mario and Marco looked at each other in surprise. Turning back at Julian Mario asked: “What makes you think _we_ can help you?”

He worried his bottom lip. “Uh… um… you know, everyone here knows how long it took for you two to finally get together and I figured I’d ask how you managed to do it. Like, who made the first move and how it all happened and stuff.” This was absolutely not going according to plan. When none of the two responded and just watched him attempting to explain his request in bewilderment he tried to back out. “You know what? This was a stupid idea, just forget I asked.” He started to leave but Mario’s voice held him back.

“No, no, no! You know what? I think we might be able to help you.”

“You’re really going to help me?” A wave of relief washed over Julian.

Mario’s eyes began to twinkle with anticipation and a playful smirk appeared on his face. “Yes! We just need a bit more information.”

“Of course! What do you need to know?”

“Well, first of all it’d help us immensely if we knew who your object of desire is if you don’t mind telling us?”

Startled, Julian could feel a small blush starting to make its way onto his cheeks. “What do you need to know that for?”

“Aw come on! You’re telling us you require our help but don’t even want to tell us who the lucky girl is? We need a bit of insight to adjust out techniques to your special person, you know? Some things might work for certain people; some might not work at all. It all depends on what kind of person she is.”

This was not what he had expected. Shit! He really didn’t want to tell anyone that he was in love with Joshua. He knew that Mario and Marco wouldn’t care about his sexual preferences; that’d honestly be a tad bit hypocritical. But he also knew that these two couldn’t keep a single word to themselves and he’d like to avoid the whole team knowing.

“Uh, is that really necessary?”

Mario grinned. “Now, don’t tell us it’s that big of a deal! Is she famous?”

“Or is it someone we know personally?” Marco joined in.

They looked at each other both of them barely containing their laughter and Julian really didn’t know what was so funny about this whole situation. Finally Mario couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Ju! We know it’s Joshua. It’s pretty obvious you’re in love with him. He’s basically all you talk about. Joshua this, Joshua that. Also there’s this thing called ‘gaydar’. Lets you detect non-hets from a mile away. I’ve been perfecting it for years now.”

Marco chuckled. “As much as I don’t want to reinforce gay stereotypes,” he shot a glance at Mario “he’s right. Your affection for Joshua isn’t exactly subtle, at least not for us. We’ve been through it all which is probably why you asked us for help, isn’t it?”

The horror must’ve shown on Julian’s face because Marco was quick to reassure him. “Hey, it’s okay. We haven’t told anyone. We would never do that, do you understand?”

Still in shock Julian nodded. They knew! They had known the whole time and haven’t said anything! Which is good, he assumed. But if they had noticed his crush on Joshua how many more people knew about it? Was it really that evident? Had Joshua noticed, too? Fuck!

Caught in his thoughts he could hear Mario’s voice as if from far away. “I’m not sure he wants our advice anymore. I think we scared him away.” A hand began to wave in front of his eyes. “Earth to Ju! Anybody still in there?”

Julian shook his head to get back to reality. His eyes focused on Marco’s face.

“Look, we’re really sorry we played you like that. We shouldn’t have done that. But you came to us with a request and we’re more than willing to help you. If you still want our help, that is.”

“Does anyone else know? I know you haven’t told anyone but do you know if anyone else realised?”

“As far as I know it’s just us. I don’t think anyone else assumes you have the hots for Jo. I don’t even think anyone assumes you’re gay. Like Mario said: You kind of have to have a feeling for that.”

“Oh, thank God!” Relief washed through him. He punched Mario’s arm. “You guys really scared the heck out of me! Never do that again!”

“Trust me, if we had known how panicked you’d get we never would have done that. You looked like you were about to faint.” Mario said dryly while rubbing his arm where Julian had hit it.

“Ha Ha! I’ll get back at you. Just you wait!”

“Guys,” Marco chimed in, “can we get back to the actual topic? Julian, do you still want our help?”

“After what you just did to me I really should reconsider my choice of mentors but whom else could I ask? So yes, please. Show me your ways of seduction.” When they looked at him perplexed he got confused. “What?”

Mario was the one who spoke up. “Alright, rule number one: never use the word ‘seduction’ in front of us ever again. You’re still a baby; all you’re allowed to do is kiss and hold hands.” Before Julian could protest that he was only 3 years younger than him, he continued. “Now let’s figure out a strategy!”

-

Somehow Julian ended up in Marco’s car and on the way to his apartment he had to listen to the both of them alternately recounting their love story starting from its tentative beginnings up until now. That was not exactly what he had bargained for but at least they tried to tell their story in a fun way. It almost seemed like they had rehearsed it just in case someone like Julian asked them about it which, to be honest, was kind of weird. What kind of couple does that? Then again it wasn’t Julian’s place to judge. As long as they were happy who cares what sort of quirks they had? And if he was truthful with himself he just wished he could one day have a relationship like theirs.

They drove for about twenty minutes and because Marco and Mario still hadn’t finished their story, Julian felt the need to say something.

“Uh guys?”

Mario stopped mid-sentence, twisting around in his seat to look at Julian. “What’s wrong?”

“I really don’t want to come off as rude but um… what you’re telling me isn’t really going to help me, is it?”

“Excuse me? Marco, did you hear that?” He turned his head towards his boyfriend in disbelief. “He thinks we’re telling him this whole story for shits and giggles! Ju, haven’t you paid attention?”

“Erm… I think I tuned out about ten minutes ago.” Julian admitted feeling a bit embarrassed.

Mario’s expression got even more incredulous. “Can you believe this guy? We’re putting on a show; re-enacting our best scenes and he tunes out? Tell me, why did we agree to help this imbecile?”

Marco snickered at Mario’s indignation. He parked his car in Julian’s driveway before turning around and addressing Julian. “You’re right, this isn’t about us. What we actually wanted to convey was that you need to _show_ Jo that you like him. Like _really_ show him. But don’t overdo it! You need to test the limits. Start off small: light touches here and there; keep an eye on how he reacts. If he doesn’t seem notice anything, increase your efforts.”

Mario nodded in agreement. “Yeah exactly! Don’t give up if you don’t see any reaction right away. Joshua could just shrug your behaviour off as friendly banter. You want to signal to him that this is more than just friendship to you.”

Julian looked at them slightly baffled. “And that worked for you?”

“We’re a couple, aren’t we? Granted, it did take us some time to finally start dating, but that was because we both needed to figure out that we were actually crushing on each other. You already know you’re in love with Joshua. That makes things easier. Now go and think about a plan.”

Ju nodded, already lost in his thoughts. He got out of the car but turned around to face Mario and Marco one last time.

“Thank you, I guess.”

Marco smiled. “You’re welcome. Oh, and keep us updated, will you?”

“I’ll try my best.”

With that he walked towards the front door of his apartment building and took the elevator to his floor.

He could do this! He could do this! He! Could! Do! This!


End file.
